Mente Criminal
by yyhalia
Summary: Dos años después Edward busca venganza de aquellos cuatro hombres que arruinaron su vida, y ha encontrado la manera perfecta de reclamar su venganza… Asesinando. Pero un personaje inesperado cambiara el rumbo de sus planes. ExB
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer****: Ningunos de los nombres que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen (con excepción de unos cuantos), pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Toda la trama es mía**

* * *

**Summary:**** Dos años después Edward busca venganza de aquellos cuatro hombres que arruinaron su vida, y ha encontrado la manera perfecta de reclamar su venganza… Asesinando. Pero un personaje inesperado cambiara el rumbo de sus planes **

**Este es mi primer fic. Subire un capitulo cada lunes. Espero que les guste y me lo dejen saber :).**

Beteado por** Cony Peña S., **FFAD. www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction /

* * *

**Prologo:**

_8 de octubre de 2009, Vancouver, Columbia Británica, Canadá._

Ella gimió en los brazos de su asesino, un hombre sádico y salvaje. Un hombre que llenaba su cuerpo de placer con solo tocarla y lo hacía de una forma que ni las caricias de su esposo, las cuales le ofrecía todas las noches, se les asemejaban. Él era todo lo que una mujer buscaba al momento de complacer sus más íntimas fantasías.

El asesino hurgó su cuerpo con fascinación, su lengua recorría lugares que su esposo jamás hubiese tocado. Él hacía que la palabra éxtasis recorriera su ser.

Él era pasión, fuego... todo lo que una mujer deseaba.

Su cuerpo, bien proporcionado, estaba encima del suyo, mientras ella se arqueaba y sentía como él le llenaba el interior.

—Edward, eres un dios del sexo —susurró la víctima entre jadeos.

Edward intensificó sus movimientos, más rápidos y fuertes. El cuerpo de su víctima estaba teniendo convulsiones bajo el suyo, en el momento en que comenzó a intensificar sus embestidas.

Ella gritó cuando tuvo el orgasmo más esplendoroso de toda su vida, luego ahuecó sus manos en el rostro del asesino e intentó reclamar sus labios, pero Edward no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo con la respiración todavía alterada.

Él no le respondió, más bien estiró la mano derecha hasta su mochila que yacía en el suelo al lado de la cama y ágilmente sacó su arma.

—Créeme que lo disfruté mucho, es una lástima que una mujer como tú, tenga que irse al infierno —habló el asesino con una voz ronca y acto seguido, alzó su mano, dejándole ver a su víctima el arma con que pensaba cumplir su cometido.

Edward sostenía una pequeña daga en su mano. Su víctima tembló bajo su cuerpo e intentó escabullirse, pero él le sostuvo sus muslos con sus bien formadas piernas y con su mano libre le sujetó la cintura, evitando que saltara de la cama.

—Edward, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? —preguntó la víctima con lágrimas que casi se le escapaban de los ojos cuando se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba. Ella comenzó a forcejear con el asesino mientras él intentaba clavarle la daga, reteniendo sus brazos en el aire para evitar que la matara.

— ¡No! Por favor no lo hagas —le rogó por su vida, sin embargo, él era un asesino de mente fría y poco podía importarle sus súplicas. Él solo pensaba en saciar su sed de venganza.

Con su otra mano libre, el asesino dejó de agarrar su cadera, para quitar las manos de ella y así clavarle la daga justo en el corazón. El grito de la víctima hizo eco en la habitación, Edward pudo sentir como los del servicio se acercaban corriendo al oír los alaridos de la mujer. Besó la frente del cuerpo ya sin vida y se escabulló ágilmente hasta salir de la casa, dejando atrás la primera marca de su venganza.


	2. Capitulo 1: Pesares

**Disclaimer****: Ningunos de los nombres que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen (con excepción de unos cuantos), pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Toda la trama es mía**

* * *

**Summary:**** Dos años después Edward busca venganza de aquellos cuatro hombres que arruinaron su vida, y ha encontrado la manera perfecta de reclamar su venganza… Asesinando. Pero un personaje inesperado cambiara el rumbo de sus planes.**

*Capitulo beteado por****** Cony Peña S.**, FFAD. www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction /*

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Pesares**

Bella entró en el despacho donde estaba su marido, James Witherdale, pensó que era el momento adecuado para poder aclarar asuntos de su matrimonio. Llevaba dos años casada con el señor Witherdale y aunque el hombre tenía un carácter que daba razones para temerle, ella debía enfrentarlo. Su matrimonio estaba en decadencia y para una mujer con ganas de crear una hermosa y buena familia, eso no podía suceder.

—¿James? —dijo dudosa Bella mientras abría cautelosamente la puerta del despacho— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

James alzó la mirada desde la silla detrás de su escritorio, donde estaba revisando unos papeles.

—Ahora no mujer, tengo mucho trabajo.

—Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo —insistió Bella mientras terminaba de entrar a su despacho.

Con un suspiro James dejó a un lado sus papeles y prestó atención a su esposa, cosa que hacía muy poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó James, ansioso por escuchar las quejas de su mujer, para poder volver a su trabajo.

—Es irónico, porque esa es la pregunta que quiero hacerte —dijo Bella y dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar—. James, ¿qué te está sucediendo? Tú ya no eres el mismo hombre de antes… Cuando te veo, si es que acaso llego a verte, no hablamos, no compartimos nada más que la cama.

James se levantó de su asiento y rodeó su escritorio para acercarse a su esposa, años atrás este acercamiento le causaba cierta sensación a Bella, pero ahora, la magia de la cercanía de su esposo había desaparecido. Él la sostuvo por los hombros y recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos, mirándola como si fuera una prenda valiosa, que estuviera ansioso por usar.

—Bells, he estado muy ocupado, tenemos nuevos clientes, el negocio está creciendo, además querida, para seguir manteniendo nuestro estilo de vida necesito trabajar sin distracciones —se excusó—. No puedes quejarte de mí, te lo he dado todo, dinero, joyas, hasta tienes el negocio de la juguetería que tanto querías, cada uno de tus antojos los cumplo y no hay que hablar de la fundación para Familias con Escasos Recursos que inauguraste el mes pasado…

—Quiero tu atención —pidió Bella interrumpiéndolo y bajando la cabeza—. Quiero tener hijos, que pases tiempo conmigo, ser como toda familia tradicional. James, ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta para tomar decisiones James suspiró impaciente.

—Hablaremos después, tengo que volver a lo que estaba haciendo —dijo alejándose de vuelta a su escritorio.

—¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, James! —dijo ella exasperada—. Acabaremos aburriéndonos de nuestra relación —concluyó, sabiendo que eso ya le había ocurrido.

—Yo jamás me aburriría de ti mujer —mencionó James lanzándole una mirada pícara.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo más el teléfono sonó, James lo contestó y luego de saludar, su cara se tornó pálida y una mirada de terror se apoderó de su rostro, Bella se preguntaba que le habrían dicho para cambiar su expresión de esa manera.

—No puedo creerlo, iré para allá ahora mismo —indicó James con la voz ronca y baja a la persona del otro lado del teléfono y colgó.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? —se apresuró a preguntar Bella, al ver la expresión de horror del rostro de James.

—Llamó Laurent, encontraron a su esposa muerta, fue asesinada en su habitación —respondió casi en un susurro—. Tengo que ir Bells, el hombre está destrozado.

Bella se mareó al escuchar la noticia, Victoria Da Revin era una amiga de ella, sus esposos son grandes amigos y socios. Cuando Bella se casó con James, terminé siendo su amiga y también de las demás esposas de los otros socios de su marido.

—Pero, ¿cómo ha sucedido tal cosa? ¡Dios Santo! —exclamó Bella, sentándose en una silla al frente del escritorio para poder captar las cosas mejor.

–No lo sé, Laurent no me dijo mucho —le contestó James—. Voy para su casa ahora mismo. James se dirigía a la puerta del despacho, cuando Bella lo sostuvo del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera.

—Yo iré contigo.

—No Bella, no harías más que estorbar allí —dijo zafando su brazo y saliendo apurado de su despacho.

* * *

Edward se encontraba recostado de espaldas en su cama, miraba a su alrededor y se percataba una vez más de lo solo que estaba. Su casa era un abismo, más bien, se había convertido en uno cuando le arrebataron la luz de su vida.

Parpadeó varias veces para reprimir ese recuerdo y concentrarse en su siguiente víctima, no podía permitirse dejar escapar a ningunos de sus objetivos. Su venganza había comenzado y no iba a dar marcha atrás, ninguno de ellos sintió algún tipo de resentimiento cuando provocaron su tragedia, entonces él no lo sentiría tampoco.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la mesita que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación, abrió un cajón y extrajo unos papeles en un sobre, estos contenían toda la información que necesitaba para engatusar a su próxima víctima.

—Emily Uley —pronunció el nombre, mientras miraba la fotografía que había dentro del sobre—, tu esposo te ha de apreciar mucho, me temo que serás una gran pérdida —habló para sí mismo.

Edward dejó el sobre en su lugar y fue a darse una ducha. Mientras se bañaba, iba tramando el plan para conquistar a Emily y hacerla caer en sus redes. Aunque sería fácil, ninguna mujer se le había negado jamás y una vez caen en sus brazos se les es imposible escapar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, iban a enterrar a Victoria Da Revin. James acudió acompañado de su esposa. Primero le harían los ritos correspondientes de la Iglesia Católica en su gran mansión y luego partirían al cementerio donde finalmente enterrarían su cuerpo.

Bella vio la gran cantidad de personas que asistieron allí y supo identificarlas a primera vista, aquellas que expresaban de forma sincera su dolor en llantos, eran los familiares de Victoria; los más serios y reservados eran amigos de James y Laurent.

El viudo estaba parado frente al féretro donde se encontraba el cadáver de su esposa. El hombre estaba rígido y aunque lo disimulara, la pérdida le había dolido. Bella y James se acercaron a darle el pésame.

—Laurent, como lo siento —dijo James poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo, el cual tenía la vista fija en el ataúd.

—Señor Da Revin, mi más íntimo pésame —Bella le dio un abrazo de consuelo al viudo y después se retiró, dejando a su esposo hablando solo con él.

—James, le di todo a esta mujer —dijo el viudo con voz melancólica—. ¡Mataré al responsable! Juro que vengaré su muerte.

James se quedó hablando con Laurent, mientras Bella se dirigió al jardín de la casa, era tan enorme y hermoso como el de su hogar, aunque ambos estaban despoblados y señeros.

Bella pasaba mucho tiempo en su jardín, imaginándose como se vería si tuviera hijos corriendo por doquier, pero ni siquiera tenía una mascota. Los primeros 3 meses de su matrimonio fueron los mejores de todos los que llevaba casada. Aunque James era un hombre duro y gélido, la quería, sólo no sabía demostrarlo y Bella vino a darse cuenta de eso muy tarde.

Estando allí parada, recordó los motivos por los cuales se casó con James. Ella tenía 19 años, su padre estaba gravemente enfermo, su vicio al alcohol le había llevado a una hepatitis alcohólica y necesitaba un trasplante, a pesar de que encontraron al donante, la cirugía era muy costosa. Fue entonces cuando conoció a James, 9 años mayor que ella, él estaba en el hospital, le habían extirpado las amígdalas y se encontró con Bella, la cual estaba sollozando en la cafetería de dicho hospital. James se mostró muy amable con ella, aunque Bella casi sufre un espasmo con la primera impresión que tuvo de él, porque se veía como un hombre siniestro, aún sigue viéndose así, alguien que había cometido muchos crímenes. Después de varias salidas, Bella le presentó a su madre, esta quedó fascinada con el nuevo pretendiente de su hija.

James tenía y todavía tiene mucho dinero y le aseguró a la madre de Bella que iba a costear la cirugía del trasplante de su padre, si le permitía casarse con su hija. Bella le había dicho a su madre que no lo conocía bien como para aceptar tal cosa, pero su madre amaba a su papá a pesar de sus vicios e infidelidades, así que Bella no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Aunque su padre, después de todo, no sobrevivió a la cirugía.

—Hey, Bella —dijo Emily Uley, sacándola de sus recuerdos—. Tu esposo te busca, amiga.


	3. Capitulo 2: Visión perfecta

***Capitulo beteado por_ Cony Peña S._**

** FFAD www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction***

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Visión perfecta**

Emily era esposa de Sam Uley, y la amiga más cercana de Bella después de haberse casado con James, aunque a diferencia de Bella, Emily era una mujer liberal, espontánea y muy sociable; inclusive en una ocasión le llegó a comentarle a Bella que tuvo un romance con un hombre que conoció en un club hace un año, pero por miedo a que Sam se enterara, no lo volvió a ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?, podrías encontrarte con el fantasma de Victoria —dijo Emily con el tono pícaro y jocoso que la caracterizaba.

—Em, por favor, tenle un poco más de respeto a los muertos —le regañó Bella—. ¿Dónde está James?

—Está dentro, ya casi nos vamos al cementerio, unos hombres se acaban de llevar el ataúd con la pata estirada de Victoria…

—¡Emily!

—Ya perdón. Se acaban de llevar el cadáver pútrido de Victoria, ¿mejor si lo digo así? —dijo sarcásticamente

–Tú no cambias… –confirmó con un suspiro—. Vamos adentro.

Los llantos de los familiares de Victoria aumentaron un grado cuando comenzaron a echarle tierra al ataúd que yacía en el hoyo cavado para su sepultura.

Después de varios minutos las personas se fueron dispersando y cuando sólo quedaban unas pocas, Bella y James se despidieron y se fueron de allí.

Antes de encender el auto, James recibió una llamada, probablemente de una persona importante porque su gesto se suavizó de inmediato.

—Eso suena bien –hizo una pausa para escuchar a la persona con la que hablaba, luego miró a Bella—. Tengo que llevar a mi esposa a la casa y luego te atiendo —hizo otra pausa antes de seguir—.es bueno escuchar eso, pero no desesperes, iré de inmediato —dijo y colgó.

—¿Quién era, James? —preguntó Bella

—Es sobre el trabajo, no te tiene por que importar, te llevaré a casa y luego me iré. Otra cosa, no me esperes para dormir, puede que llegue tarde.

Bella se enfadó por su respuesta, odiaba cada vez que James la trataba como si su criterio de las cosas no le importara en lo absoluto.

—¡Soy tu esposa! y aunque te pese, ¡si me tiene que importar! —dijo alzando un poco la voz.

—¡No me levantes la voz Bella, mira que estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda contigo! —le gritó, apretando el volante.

Bella se asustó ante la reacción de James y la propia. Nunca antes se había atrevido a alzarle la voz a su esposo y él tampoco lo había hecho, sí, era desatento y poco cortés, pero jamás la había agredido ya sea física u oralmente.

James dio un suspiro e intentó relajar su semblante antes de hablar.

—Mujer, no quiero gritarte, así que no me provoques. Tú quédate en casa tranquila y sé la esposa sumisa y obediente que siempre has sido y no tendremos problemas, ¿te queda claro?

Bella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y no habló más en el resto del camino a su casa, lo que menos quería era convocar la ira de su marido.

* * *

_Todo sigue igual, _pensó Edward mientras conducía de regreso a su casa. Estaban los mismos edificios y centros comerciales, todo tenía el mismo aspecto de antes que se fuera a vivir a Milán.

De momento le entraron unas ganas de pasearse por el Parque West Point Grey como lo hacía antes. Se había prometido así mismo no permitir ninguna distracción con cosas de su pasado que pudieran hacerle fallar en su propósito de venganza, pero antes de que lo pensara dos veces estaba doblando por la avenida Discovery St. para tomar la West 8th Ave. que conducía directamente con el parque.

Él recordaba perfectamente ese parque y el tiempo que había pasado allí. Sus recuerdos lo torturaban de la misma forma que le servían de consuelo, porque era la única cosa en que podía refugiarse, lo único que le brindaba felicidad, aunque el poco de ella viniera acompañada de un gran tormento.

Una vez allí, se sentó en el mismo banco, como lo había hecho hace años y desde allí tenía la misma vista de antaño: los niños jugaban y correteaban en la zona de juegos, a la izquierda y muy cerca de allí habían unos florales hermosos, que todavía usaban los enamorados para sus citas.

* * *

Pasada una hora de que Bella llegara a su casa, se bañara y pusiera una ropa más casual y cómoda, llamó al chofer Jaime y le ordenó que la llevara al parque West Point Grey. No quería desobedecer a su marido, pero menos quería quedarse sola otra vez en esa enorme mansión sumida en sus pensamientos.

A Bella le encantaba ir a ese parque, además de que le quedaba cerca de la juguetería que tenía como negocio, el lugar era acogedor, sencillo, delicado.

Bella despidió a su chofer y le dio instrucciones de recogerla cuando esta le llamara. Luego se dirigió al banco donde siempre se sentaba cuando iba al parque, pero a diferencia de todos los días, éste estaba ocupado por alguien más. Bella estaba a unos pequeños metros de distancia, pero pudo ver perfectamente al hombre que se encontraba allí sentado. Él tenía un porte serio, una mirada que se podía decir que estaba desafiando a todo aquello que llegara a vislumbrar con esos ojos de un azul tan profundos. El hombre era hermoso, con su cabello dorado y un poco lacio que se le alborotaba en el rostro por la briza de otoño y ni hablar de su atuendo, el tipo causaba maravilla de solo verlo.

_Bueno, hay suficiente espacio para los dos supongo_, pensó Bella mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en el lado izquierdo del hombre y sacaba un libro de su bolso

Edward volteó la mirada a la menuda mujer que se acababa de sentar a su lado. Tenía el cabello castaño largo recogido en una cola, dándole una visión perfecta de su perfil, él pudo ver los rasgos delicados del rostro de Bella. Ésta de inmediato sintió los ojos de Edward clavados en ella y viró su cabeza para chocar con su inquisitiva mirada.

Si antes le había parecido apuesto, ahora no sabía cómo describir lo que veía, Bella se sorprendió ante la perfección del rostro de ese hombre que le inspiraba tanta admiración y deleite. Nunca antes se había sentido así, ni cuando vio por primera vez a James hace 2 años atrás. No pudo evitar mirar a Edward de arriba abajo, para percatarse de que el resto de su cuerpo era tan admirable como su rostro. Y sí, lo era.

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa al ver la forma en que Bella lo miraba, ella se sonrojó de inmediato y volteó la cara apenada.

—¿Vienes muy a menudo aquí? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí, nunca le había visto antes —respondió Bella sin mirarlo, tenía miedo de que sus hormonas la traicionaran otra vez.

—Eso es porque me trasladé la semana pasada a la ciudad... Es un hermoso lugar para vivir.

—Bueno la ciudad tiene muchos lugares realmente hermosos, si a belleza natural se refiere.

—Sí, ya puedo creer que hay mucha belleza natural aquí —dijo Edward recorriendo el cuerpo de Bella con la mirada, viendo como le calzaba a la perfección ese vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas y acentuaba su figura, además de que estando sentada, se le formaban pliegues al vestido en la parte superior de los muslos, que intensificaba la curiosidad de Edward por conocer mejor lo que se escondía debajo de su ropa.

Bella volvió el rostro hacia él y le ofreció una sonrisa que lo devastó, a Edward le encantó la forma en que se tornaban sus labios al sonreír y los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban a ambos lados.

—Soy Bella —dijo ofreciéndole la mano, en función de saludo.

Edward estrechó su mano y Bella se estremeció ante el tacto, su mano era suave y sus amplios dedos apretaban delicadamente la suya.

Edward se fijó en su reloj de mano para percatarse de que era hora de partir.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte Bella —anunció, mientras se paraba del banco—. Tengo que irme.

—Adiós.

Edward se alejó de ella y no fue hasta después de que Bella lo perdiera de vista que se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho su nombre.


	4. Capitulo 3: Victima

*** Capitulo beteado por Cony Peña S. **

**FFAD www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction ***

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Víctima**

Emily Uley se preparaba para hacer una de sus escapadas nocturnas de los viernes que le permitían divertirse de vez en cuando. Hubiese invitado a su amiga Bella, pero ella rara vez salía de su casa de noche sin su esposo y si él se enteraba de que ella salía de noche a un atestado club nocturno se lo diría a Sam y lo último que quería era que su esposo se enterara de sus travesuras.

Emily llegó al club pasadas las 11:00 de la noche, podía disfrutar de 3 horas de parranda y regresar antes de las 4 de la madrugada a su casa, previo a que despierten los trabajadores y su marido.

El lugar estaba lleno, tenía buena música, buen ambiente._ Sí, esta será una noche perfecta_, pensó Emily

Ella se acercó a la barra a pedir un trago. Cuando por fin fueron a atenderla, Emily abrió los ojos perpleja al ver al camarero más sexy que ella había podido apreciar, de pelo dorado y ojos azules, ¡el sujeto medía casi dos metros! Tenía un rostro sumamente hermoso, en vez de parecer camarero, fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por modelo Calvin Klein.

—¿Quiere que le sirva algo señora? —le preguntó el camarero

_¡Tu cuerpazo en una bandeja muchachote! _

Emily no podía dejar pasar por alto a esa tremenda escultura de hombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una aventura con un hombre y la verdad lo extrañaba. Su esposo la aburría con las mismas tácticas de seducción, así que se veía obligada a conseguir nuevos métodos de placer en brazos de otros hombres y éste era uno que tenía definitivamente unos buenos brazos para refugiarse de su aburrido marido.

Recurrió a sus métodos de seducción, tenía que atrapar a este hombre…

—No creo que sirvan aquí lo que busco —respondió comiéndose al hombre con los ojos—, pero claro usted podría ayudarme, señor…

—Edward, dígame Edward —se apresuró a decir, estrechándole una mano a Emily—. ¿cómo podría complacerla…?

—Emily, ese es mi nombre.

A Edward le resultó mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba engatusar a Emily, al parecer su siguiente víctima sería más sencilla que la anterior. Al menos con ésta no duraría toda la semana seduciéndola, Emily se había entregado sola. Tenía que agradecerle a su amigo por el puesto temporal como camarero en su club.

Media hora después de una larga charla en el club, Edward estaba conduciendo a Emily a su habitación, la cual había sido redecorada para la ocasión. Edward había quitado las cosas que Emily no podía ver, aunque realmente ella no tendrá la oportunidad de decir nada a nadie.

—¿Vives aquí solo, Edward? —interrogó Emily, mientras se sentaba en la cama de Edward.

—Sí.

—Es una casa bonita y muy amplia para vivir aquí solo.

Edward vio la razón en su aclaración, esta casa le hacía recordar dos cosas: cuan solo estaba y los tiempos en que no lo estaba, tiempos que no había podido olvidar. Todavía podía recordar las risas y los buenos momentos que pasó acompañado. Su dolor lo había obligado a hacer esto; lo que le habían quitado a él, lo había forzado a quitar también. Se habían llevado todo lo bueno que él tenía.

Se salió de sus pensamientos y se obligó a concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer con Emily ahora. La recostó en la cama, colocándose encima de ella y momento después invadió su boca con un fogoso beso.

Emily gimió al sentir el placer que le provocaban los labios de Edward. _Si eso era solo un beso, que sería si…,_ los pensamientos de Emily fueron interrumpidos por los movimientos de Edward.

Edward comenzó a desprender la ropa de Emily, a explorar su cuerpo con sus manos y lengua, mientras que Emily era víctima de estremecimientos por las constantes caricias que Edward le proporcionaba, el hombre sabía como darle el mayor grado de placer que nunca antes había sentido.

—Mmm, Edward —susurró Emily mientras él mordía su cuello y acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la tela de su sostenedor, que no tardó mucho en retirar de su camino, para poder acariciarla mejor—. Oh Edward…

Edward condujo su boca hacia sus pechos, Emily jadeó al sentir su lengua allí, lamiendo y mortificando sus senos con cada íntima chupada, pero Edward todavía no había empezado, eso no era nada comparado a lo que le esperaba.

Cuando ya ambos estaban desnudos, Edward no dudó en penetrarla, sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, llenándola por completo y haciéndole recorrer una oleada de placer que Emily no había sentido jamás, es una lástima para ella que sea la última…

Emily se corrió, pero eso no detuvo a Edward, él siguió con sus movimientos, esta vez más rápidos y más fuertes, hasta que alcanzó la cima también.

—Eres maravilloso, Edward —dijo Emily mientras lo abrazaba.

—Es una lástima que te gustara tanto, porque no se volverá a repetir —sentenció Edward, su voz se había tornado fría y ruda de momento, algo que le extrañó a Emily.

* * *

Bella se despertó jadeando, había tenido una pesadilla. Miró su reloj y eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y su cama estaba vacía, James no había llegado.

Él sí que se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo y ¿para qué? Si podían vivir ambos muy cómodamente con sólo el negocio de la juguetería, no hay porqué ser tan ambicioso. Bella deseaba poder explicarle eso a James, pero él jamás la escuchaba.

Estando enojada intentó conciliar el sueño otra vez, aunque su pesadilla la había dejado desconcertada, porque vio allí a su amiga Emily, muerta.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? Déjenme sus reviews con sus opiniones! Bueno les adelanto que el próximo capitulo tendrá un final mas intenso o al menos a mi me parece así, ya me lo dirán ustedes... **

** Follow/favorite y hasta el proximo lunes!**

**Feliz Semana, besos y abrazos, yyhalia (^.^)**


	5. Capitulo 4: Momento Satisfactorio

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres (Beta FFAD)**

**WWW FACEBOOK COM / GROUPS / BETASFFADDICTION /**

**Capítulo 4: Momento satisfactorio**

_Casa de los Uley_

Eran las 4:00 a.m. cuando un chillido de espanto de la sirvienta de la casa, despertó a Sam, él cual revoloteó en su cama para darse cuenta que su esposa no estaba. Sin pensar mucho en el motivo, tomó su albornoz y se dirigió escaleras abajo, para ver que le pasaba a la vieja mujer que trabajaba en su casa.

Al bajar las escaleras, encontró a Lorain, la mucama, arrodillada en el suelo de la puerta principal, la cual estaba abierta y Sam pudo ver los pies desnudos de una mujer. En ese momento su corazón se aceleró y cuando se acercó a donde Lorain se encontraba sollozando, pudo certificar su sospecha. Habían dejado el cadáver de su esposa, cubierto con una ligera sabana en la puerta de su casa.

* * *

James al llegar a su casa y contarle a Bella lo sucedido con Emily, decidió que lo mejor era dejar que su mujer lo acompañara donde el reciente viudo. Bella estaba muy consternada y James sabía que no podía dejar a su esposa sola en ese estado, después de todo Emily era su amiga.

—¿Tenía algún enemigo o alguien que usted piensa pudo causar la muerte de su esposa? —preguntó el oficial de la policía.

—No —contestó secamente Sam.

Mientras la policía seguía haciéndole preguntas, Bella estaba sentada en la sala de estar, junto con la hermana y tía de Emily. James ayudaba a Sam con la orientación de los policías, también estaba con ellos Lauren y Dallas Jones, el último era otro de los socios de la susodicha empresa de James.

—Aquí tiene señora Witherdale —dijo la mujer del servicio, mientras le entregaba una taza de té de tilo.

—Gracias, pero no pedí nada.

—Lo siento señora, es que su esposo insistió en que le sirva algo, se le ve muy nerviosa.

Y lo estaba, Bella había soñado que su amiga moría, lo único diferente era que en sus sueños le arrancaron la cabeza en una guillotina.

Bella tomó la taza, pero la colocó en la mesita que le quedaba al frente, no tenía ganas de tomar ni comer nada. Ayer había visto a su amiga Emily de lo más contenta y hoy amanece muerta, era demasiado para aguantar.

Momentos después James volvió y se sentó a su lado, con el propósito de tranquilizarla.

—¿Por qué no sales y le dices a Jaime que te lleve a algún lado? No sé, tal vez te pasas por la juguetería o vas al parque ese…

—¿Cómo sabes que visito el parque? —le interrumpió Bella

James bufó.

—Como no iba a saberlo, eres mi mujer, estoy al tanto de todo lo que haces.

—Al menos me prestas atención… aunque sea discretamente —dijo Bella mientras la hermana y tía de Emily comenzaban a mirarlos y a murmurar algo desde el sofá que estaba frente a ellos—. Es bueno saber que te acuerdas de que vivimos juntos.

James suspiró, un poco exasperado y lo siguiente que dijo, fue en voz baja.

—No empieces Bella, mira que no es el momento ni el lugar… Intento ser lo más complaciente contigo, sólo quiero que salgas y te relajes un poco.

—Yo no quiero ir a ningún lado —le interrumpió Bella nuevamente.

Bella ya podría decir que su marido estaba tratando de deshacerse de su presencia, o de excluirla de sus cosas otra vez.

—Tampoco vas a tomar nada —dijo mientras veía la taza de té, ya fría sobre la mesa—. También te negaste a desayunar.

A Bella le pareció un poco encantadora la repentina preocupación de su esposo, pero aun así lo veía extraño en él. Ayer habían tenido, lo que se podría llamar una discusión y hoy de la nada él es preocupado y atento. Hasta admitió que la vigila y está al "tanto" de sus cosas.

—No, gracias.

En ese instante una mujer alta, entró en la sala. Ella tenía el cabello rubio suelto un poco más debajo de los hombros, llevaba un vestido negro de tiras y corte en v que resaltaba una figura que podía competir con la de Kate Moss. En cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Bella y James, su cara tuvo lo que pudo parecer una expresión de dicha, ella se les acercó de inmediato.

—Hola, señor Witherdale —saludó la mujer haciendo énfasis en la palabra "señor".

James se paró, haciendo ademán de hombre educado y correspondió el saludo de la mujer besándola en la mejilla.

—Jane Volturi… Te presento a mi esposa Bella. —La susodicha se paró para estrechar la mano de Jane, la cual la miró de arriba abajo, con una mirada examinadora—. Bella, ella es la asistente de Sam.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Bella.

—James, podrías venir un momento —dijo Sam que entró en ese momento a la sala y James fue a donde él estaba, dejando a Jane y a Bella solas.

Una vez que James estuvo fuera de la sala con Sam, este lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego volvió su mirada hacia Bella y Jane.

—No puedes hacerle eso a Bella.

—¿Hacerle qué?

—No te hagas, sólo míralas —dijo Sam señalando con la vista en dirección a donde Bella y Jane estaban ya entablando una conversación—. Se están conociendo.

—Descuida Sam, primero mato a Jane antes de que pueda decirle algo a mi mujer.

—Sólo te digo amigo. Bella es una buena mujer y debes evitar perderla, créeme cuando te digo que el dolor de la pérdida de la persona a la que uno ama es insoportable.

Bella y Jane pasaron el tiempo entablando una conversación. Al parecer Jane conocía muy de cerca a Emily, y lamentaba su pérdida tanto como lo hacía Bella. Jane le había dicho que llevaba año y medio trabajando para Sam, pero Bella no había escuchado de ella, aunque no era algo extraño, ya que poco sabía de los negocios de su esposo.

Ya estaba empezando a caer la tarde cuando James se dirigía a casa con Bella, él no habló en todo el camino mientras Jaime los conducía a su casa.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Bella sintió los brazos de James colocarse alrededor de su cintura mientras él agachaba su cabeza y besaba su hombro.

—Vamos a nuestra habitación.

Eso no pareció una sugerencia, más bien, James habló en un tono decisivo. Tomó la mano de Bella y la dirigió a su habitación, Bella no dijo nada mientras él entraba después de ella y cerraba la puerta. Inmediatamente se le acercó, la afirmó por la cintura y presionó sus labios en su boca. Sus manos bajaron hacia su trasero para ahuecarlo mientras introducía la lengua en la boca de Bella.

James bajó a su cuello y le dio un mordisco severo en la piel sensible de allí, Bella siseó de dolor, provocándole una sonrisa de placer a James.

—Podrías tener más cuidado al morderme.

—Créeme Bella, tener cuidado es lo que menos tengo en mente.

—James —dijo Bella colocando una mano en su mejilla y mirándolo a los ojos—, ¿podríamos intentar algo?

Eso era lo que más le gustaba a James de Bella, su ternura y su paciencia, también lo sumisa que era, definitivamente es la mujer perfecta. No encontraría una así, en ningún otro lugar.

—Pídeme lo que sea Bella.

—Es que… yo… —Dio un largo suspiro antes de seguir— quiero quedar embarazada, quiero un hijo.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Para qué querrías un niño llorón que sólo nos quitaría tiempo? Porque eso es lo que hacen los niños mayormente, lloriquear. —Él lo sabía de primera mano, todavía podía oír los llantos de dolor—. No me gustan los niños —dijo fríamente.

—Pero…

Bella fue interrumpida por un feroz beso, James la fue empujando hacia la cama y una vez que él la tuvo tendida allí, rasgó su ropa como un animal inquisitivo y luego se retiró la suya casi de la misma manera. Ni siquiera notó el momento en el que se puso el condón.

Bella detestaba la falta de ternura de su marido y que sólo la buscara para tener un momento satisfactorio. Ella ya era inmune a sus caricias, si así se le podían llamar.

Bella volvió a sisear cuando el mordió su seno, lastimándola nuevamente.

—¡James! —Se quejó Bella—. Mejor ve a tomar una ducha fría y dejemos esto aquí —James rió sarcásticamente ante su comentario.

—No pensarás que me quedaré con las ganas. —Bella no hizo caso y trató de salir de debajo del cuerpo de su marido, sólo para que James le sostuviera los brazos a la altura de la cabeza y evitara que ella se le escapara de la cama—. No te me vas a poner difícil, eres mi mujer y tienes que cumplirme.

—James por favor, me estás lastimando.

James no escuchó sus reclamos, soltó sus brazos para abrir sus piernas e introducirse ferozmente en ella. La penetró rápida y fuertemente sin hacer caso a sus quejas y gimoteos para que se detuviera. Apretó con su peso el cuerpo de Bella en el colchón, ella nunca había experimentado esa sensación de asco que sentía en ese momento. Su propio esposo la estaba violando.

* * *

**¿Y que opinan? déjenme sus reviews! Para el siguiente capitulo prometo mas de Edward y Bella, ha llegado la hora de que los protagonistas se conozcan mejor, ¿no creen?**

**Follow/Favorite y hasta el próximo lunes!**

**Feliz semana, besos y abrazos, yyhalia :3**


	6. Capítulo 5: No hay consuelo

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Betas FFAD.**

**WWW FACEBOOK COM / GROUPS / BETASFFADDICTION /**

**Capítulo 5: No hay consuelo**

Bella yacía en su cama desnuda, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de marcas, principalmente sus piernas, por el maltrato de James. Él después de estrujar el cuerpo de Bella de mala manera, se levantó y fue a ducharse.

Bella se cubrió con las sábanas, mientras sollozaba en silencio. No podía creer que la haya ultrajado de esa forma, su esposo jamás le había faltado el respeto en ese grado. No podía cerrar los ojos, porque cada vez que lo hacía, volvía a recordar la forma en que la forzó a tener sexo con él y como ella le rogaba que se detuviera, sólo para que él se riera en sus oídos y le pidiera que se corriera en su nombre. Bella tuvo un orgasmo repulsivo y doloroso mientras sus sollozos aumentaron, pero él no se detuvo, comenzó a morderla y a dejar hematomas en todo su cuerpo, mientras la sujetaba con fuerza. Inclusive, había intentado golpearlo en la entrepierna, sólo para hacerlo enojar más y provocar que él le pegara en las piernas con la suya.

—¿Segura que no quieres tomar una ducha? —dijo James mientras salía del baño y se vestía, Bella estaba recostada de costado dándole la espalda—. No es que vaya a obligarte. —Se le acercó hasta arrodillarse frente a ella y secar sus lágrimas con los dedos— Yo sería incapaz de hacerte eso Bella... Ya deja de llorar, sabes que odio los llantos y los lamentos, y me diste demasiados por un día.

Acto seguido, James salió riendo de su habitación, al momento en que cerró la puerta, Bella se sentó en la cama y cubrió su cara con las manos mientras empezaba a llorar descontroladamente. Ella ya no podía aguantar algo así, James la había lastimado demasiado. Fue entonces cuando la idea del divorcio cruzó su mente.

Era de noche, las 7:30 para ser exactos. Edward sabía que Sam en este momento estaba lamentando la muerte de Emily. Él también lamentaba una muerte, no la de Emily exactamente, pero sí la de alguien especial, alguien que le arrebataron, pero no había consuelo alguno pensar en eso. Sólo le quedaban dos mujeres para terminar con su venganza y retirarse a morir tranquilo en Milán, porque vivir en paz, no estaba en sus expectativas.

Antes de llegar a su casa decidió pasar por el parque West Point Gray otra vez. A esta hora, solo estaban unas pocas parejas, en su mayoría jóvenes, caminando o sentados en diversos lugares. Para su asombro el banco que ocupó ayer no estaba solo.

Bella había salido de su casa y dirigido al parque. No había comido nada en todo el día, estaba hambrienta y cansada. Jaime la trajo al parque, ella se había sentado en el mismo lugar, solo que esta vez, tenía la cabeza baja y las lágrimas cayendo en los pantalones que llevaba puestos.

Ella levantó la vista para ver a Edward sentándose a su lado, él entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad al ver los ojos llorosos de la mujer que había conocido ayer. Su cara no tenía ni el más mínimo asomo de alegría que el día anterior. Su cuello tenía algunas marcas, y cuando levantó el brazo para secar sus lágrimas, Edward notó que también tenía pequeños hematomas en el brazo. Se sintió mal por Bella, la tristeza de ella lo perforaba y le llegaba al alma y él no pudo detener el impulso de apartar su mano de su cara y secar las lágrimas de la mujer con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Hola Bella.

Bella sintió como le temblaban las piernas mientras este hombre secaba sus lágrimas al tiempo que pronunció su nombre con la voz más masculina que haya escuchado jamás. Lo más cuerdo sería apartárse, él era un desconocido, pero Bella sintió su tacto tan suave que le fue imposible.

—Hola señor…

—Edward, llámeme así.

Él quitó sus dedos de su mejilla, para acunarla con su mano. Ese era el gesto más conmovedor que Bella haya recibido de un hombre, aunque sea un extraño, le pareció de lo más tierno. Aunque, ella se vio impulsada a alejar la cara mientras se sonrojaba y volvía a bajarla, nunca se había permitido un trato tan cercano con un extraño, por más encantador que le pareciera.

—¿Alguien la lastimó? —preguntó Edward, sin saber por qué se interesaba en lo que sea que le haya pasado a esta mujer. Bella solo negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene marcas de golpes en tu cuello y tus brazos, alguien debió haberle hecho daño…

—Yo no quiero parecer grosera con usted, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Sólo déjeme sola por favor. Si tengo mucha suerte, quizás me encuentre con algún asesino o psicópata que termine conmigo…

Edward se obligó a no sonreír por lo que ella acababa de decir, si sólo supiera en lo que él se había convertido.

En ese momento Bella volvió a llorar, sus lágrimas salían sin control. Edward sintió la extraña necesidad de consolarla de algún modo, pero únicamente sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó.

—No voy a matarte, pero hay otros modos de acabar con la tristeza —dijo Edward mientras Bella tomaba su pañuelo y secaba sus lágrimas nuevamente.

Ella le ofreció una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Luego el estómago de Bella rugió delatando el hambre que tenía, por no haber comido nada en todo el día y Edward le sonrió.

—Podemos empezar con una cena, un estómago lleno hace feliz a cualquiera.

Edward se puso serio después de decirle eso y recordar cuando solía decírselo a Melanie todo el tiempo.

* * *

_8 años atrás._

_Edward estaba en la sala de parto sosteniendo la mano de su esposa, mientras ésta se esforzaba por dar a luz a su hijo._

—_Es una niña —anunció la doctora mientras los gritos de la madre eran reemplazados por los llantos de la recién nacida._

_Momentos más tarde en la habitación del hospital, la enfermera entró arrastrando la cuna que traía a la bebe. Edward tomó en brazos a su hija e inmediatamente sus ojos relucieron brillantes de orgullo como cuando la vio nacer. Era hermosa, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, movía sus pequeñas manos con impaciencia mientras entreabría sus ojitos._

_Tenía los ojos de su padre, de ese azul profundo y deslumbrante. Edward no podía describir la felicidad que abarcaba su ser mientras mecía a su hija con cuidado._

—_¿Cómo la llamaremos? —le preguntó Edward a la madre, mientras le acercaba a la niña para que pudiera verla._

—_¡Aleja esa cosa llorona de mi vista! —Había respondido la mujer._

* * *

Bella había aceptado la invitación de Edward a cenar, aunque en su mente escuchaba una vocecita que le decía que era incorrecto que una mujer casada acepte tales invitaciones de otro hombre que no sea su esposo. Aun así no pudo negarse.

Caminaron hacia un restaurante italiano que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras del parque. El lugar era encantador, tenía unas lámparas colgantes bastante elegantes y poco luminosas que le daban al lugar un toque íntimo. Las mesas de madera estaban cubiertas con manteles de fino encaje y bordados con un estilo medieval que los hacía verse clásicos, encima estaban colocadas unas servilletas con los colores de la bandera italiana y dos velas aromáticas. Estas mesas se encontraban cuidadosamente dispersadas en todo el local, de modo tal que dejaban un espacio en el centro donde una joven, que aparentaba unos 18 años, tocaba "Consolación" de Felix Mendelssohn en un piano de ¼ de cola, una de las piezas románticas que Bella solía escuchar.

Ella había estado antes en el lugar, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, en los primeros meses de su matrimonio antes de que James le dijera que no tenía tiempo para salir con ella. Luego contrató sus propios cocineros italianos, los cuales cocinaban mayormente esa pasta con guisantes que a James tanto le gustaba y que Bella detestaba.

Tuvieron suerte de hallar un lugar sin reservación, así que les asignaron una mesa cerca de donde la joven tocaba el piano. El mesero les pasó a ambos el menú.

—¿Van a desear algo de tomar mientras hacen su orden señores?

—¿Que te apetece tomar? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella tomó por sorpresa el que se lo preguntara a ella, las pocas veces que James la había sacado a cenar, él pedía la bebida sin consultar su opinión.

¿Qué tenía este hombre, que cada una de sus acciones le causaba cierto encanto?

—¿Vino? —dijo insegura.

—Bien —anunció Edward y luego se dirigió al mozo—, tráiganos una botella del mejor vino de la casa.

El mesero los dejó y momentos después trajo una botella de Che val Blanch de reserva de 1947, uno de los vinos más costosos del mundo. Bella suprimió un suspiro mientras veía a Edward muy sereno cuando el mesero les llenaba las copas del vino caro como si no le importara pagar una fortuna por él.

Edward se deleitaba con la belleza pura de Bella, aunque podía percibir la agonía y la desdicha por la que estaba pasando, le daba rabia no saber por qué.

—¿Qué quieres ordenar? —le preguntó Edward y Bella no sabía que responder mientras miraba el menú, tenían cosas realmente deliciosas, y ella estaba tan hambrienta…

—Podemos pedir Saltimbocca —sugirió Edward con un perfecto acento italiano—, la sirven muy bien aquí, pero si tienes otra idea...

—No, eso está bien.

—De postre, ¿te gusta la panna cotta?

_Oh mi Dios, si Edward sigue usando ese acento italiano, no tardaré mucho en colgármele encima. Respira profundo Bella y mantén la cordura._

—Nunca lo he probado —admitió Bella con timidez.

—Es un postre bastante bueno… pero, ¿prefieres el Tiramisú o algún otro, no sé, tal vez Salame al Cioccolato?

_¡Y va a seguir tentándome!_

—Panna cotta está bien para mí... —El mesero se acercó y tomó su orden— ¿De dónde es usted?

—Nací en Italia, pero viví aquí la mayor parte de mi vida; luego decidí pasar unos años con mi familia en Milán y… bueno, pensé en regresar otra vez, como le dije antes, es un hermoso lugar para vivir. —Tomó un sorbo de vino antes de continuar—. Aunque, tengo que admitir que extraño a mi familia la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no regresa?

Edward no respondió. Bella entendió rápidamente la indirecta.

—Lo siento. Ese no es mi problema, no debí preguntar, es que a veces no controlo mi curiosidad.

Edward le ofreció una sonrisa que la derritió; si era apuesto cuando estaba serio, no se podía describir mientras sus labios estaban curvados y mostraban sus perfectos dientes en una deslumbrante sonrisa que mojaría a cualquier mujer al instante.

—Descuida Bella.

Pocos minutos después le trajeron su orden, Bella disfrutó bastante de la cena y ni hablar del postre, pero lo mejor de la noche había sido la compañía de Edward. Le había hablado sobre su ciudad natal, Milán, sus monumentos, museos y lo hermosa que era esa ciudad.

Edward pagó la cuenta en el momento en que la chica del piano comenzó a tocar "Kiss the Rain" de Yiruma. Ésta melodía era de las favoritas de Edward, él miró a Bella momentos antes de pararse y estrecharle la mano.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Bella aceptó dudosa la invitación. Tomó su mano y se dirigieron al centro, cerca del piano, las miradas extrañadas de las personas del lugar se clavaron en ellos cuando movían los pies al ritmo acompasado de la melodía. Según iba pasando la canción Bella recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y cruzó los brazos por su cuello, mientras que más parejas se les unían a ellos. La mujer pudo aspirar el aroma del perfume masculino de Edward, era adictivo, embriagador y se sentía maravilloso estar en esa postura con él.

Edward estaba completamente extasiado por la ráfaga de emociones que estaba sintiendo. No entendía que era lo que hacía esta menuda mujer para provocar que su cuerpo se exalte de tal manera. Sea lo que sea, le gustaba, era una sensación de calidez que hacía mucho no experimentaba y dejándose llevar por la situación la estrecho más cerca de él.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a acelerarse cuando Edward la aferró más a su duro cuerpo, sus pechos se endurecieron al sentir los duros músculos de Edward aprisionándola. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de quitarle la camisa y acariciar ese abdomen para comprobar si realmente era tan duro como lo sentía. Ella se refrenó al darse cuenta por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

—Edward, es tarde, tengo que irme —dijo Bella al tiempo en que se detenía de bailar.

—¿Pasa algo?

—He pasado mucho tiempo fuera y no quiero que mi esposo…

—¿Eres casada? —preguntó Edward interrumpiéndola.

Bella se sonrojó y sólo asintió con la cabeza. Esta era una situación muy vergonzosa para ella, seguro Edward estaba comenzando a pensar que era una ramera por haber aceptado su invitación estando casada.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, mirándola profundamente, como si la examinara.

—¿Cómo pudo tu esposo permitir que te lastimaran así? —le preguntó mientras acariciaba la marca roja-morada de su cuello con los dedos.

Bella bajó la cabeza cuando la capa húmeda comenzaba a nublar su vista. Con ese gesto, Edward se dio cuenta de la verdad: era su esposo el que la había maltratado.

Edward sintió un odio repentino hacia el hombre que la había lastimado; la tristeza de ella le calaba dentro y lo hacía querer el poder de retroceder el tiempo y matar al hombre antes de que llegara a tocarla. Hasta se odiaba a sí mismo por haberle preguntado eso.

—Él lo hizo… —dijo Edward, lo cual no fue una pregunta, más bien, una afirmación.

Bella abrazó a Edward por puro impulso. Ella necesitaba consuelo, quería sentirse protegida y por raro que le pareciera, Edward le ofrecía esa sensación de seguridad e infalibilidad.

—Fui una cobarde, no debí permitirle aprovecharse de mí —sollozó Bella.

—Tienes razón, no debiste permitírselo… Pero Bella, tú no eres cobarde. —Edward colocó su mano en su barbilla para levantar su cara y captar su mirada—. Si te hizo daño, es porque él es muy cobarde para respetarte como que te mereces.

Bella se ahogó con sus palabras, nunca nadie le había dado una amortiguación ni una palabra consoladora de ese modo. Ese hombre no podía ser más perfecto.

Bella le sonrió, mostrándole sus hoyuelos, eso hizo la mirada de Edward más quemante. Pero aparte de la pasión que reflejaban sus ojos, había un toque de ternura en la forma en que la miraba que derretía a Bella.

Ella no supo lo que hacía, hasta que se vio colocando sus manos en su mejilla, y atrayendo su cara para besarlo. Edward gruñó en su interior ante la osadía de ella. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente, hasta que su erección le dolía. Introdujo su lengua en su boca, mientras ésta bailaba con la de ella.

Bella cruzó sus brazos por su cuello nuevamente para acercarse más a él y profundizar su beso. Podía sentir el miembro erecto de Edward punzándole las caderas, lo cual la enardecía más de lo que estaba. Ella sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero había algo en Edward que le hacía imposible resistírsele.

Cuando Bella recobró un poco de su cordura, se separó de golpe dando un paso atrás. Ella no podía hacerle esto a James, si bien su esposo era insensible e irreverente, pero por lo menos le era fiel. Se sentía como una prostituta; no, se sentía mucho peor, porque al menos las prostitutas cobran por sus servicios.

—Lo siento… No debí… —dijo Bella dando un suspiro y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza—. Será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por todo, de verdad Edward.

Bella corrió para salir rápido del restaurante, pero Edward la detuvo justo en la acera, y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él, robándole sus labios e indagando su boca otra vez. Bella no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

—Déjame acompañarte.

—No, yo llamaré para que vengan a recogerme. De verdad gracias, pero no puedo hacerle esto a mi esposo, no… No me siento bien, no es correcto.

Edward admiró la actitud que había tomado Bella, porque las mujeres que había asesinado se les habían lanzado sin importarle si quiera estar casadas. Bella era diferente, ella era reservada y preocupada. Ella tenía dignidad.

—Tienes razón… —Edward besó su frente—. Cuídate y sé feliz Bella.

—Tú también Edward.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! ****Ahora actualizare los viernes en vez de lunes.**

**Muchísimas gracias a Patto por betear el capitulo y hacer que luzca fantástico!**

**Follow/Favorite y hasta la proxima semana.**

_**PD: No se olviden de dajar sus reviews (^.^)**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Inocentes

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Betas FFAD.**

**WWW FACEBOOK COM / GROUPS / BETASFFADDICTION /**

**Capítulo 6: Inocentes**

James estaba desnudo, tendido de espaldas en la cama del lujoso apartamento de Jane, mientras ella lo montaba a horcajadas salvajemente. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no estaban rondando en la mujer que tenía encima.

Como le hubiese gustado que Bella estuviera de esa manera sobre su cuerpo, que ella tomara el control por primera vez de sus actos sexuales. Pero ella era muy distinta a Jane, Bella no se esforzaba en hacer nada ostentoso para seducirlo, aunque él podía quedar fascinado con su simple presencia. La razón por la que él seguía viéndose con Jane era solo por pura atracción física y por que la condenada sabía exactamente qué hacer para hacerlo caer rendido a sus pies.

Jane llegó al orgasmo y miró a James, para darse cuenta de que él no estaba del todo complacido. Él la apartó y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al joyero que Jane tenía en unos de los cajones de su closet.

—¿Qué buscas? —le preguntó Jane

—¿Dónde está la gargantilla que te regalé?

—La aparté de mis otras pertenencias, está en el cajón de arriba… pero… —Jane hizo una pausa mientras veía que James sacaba la costosa gargantilla de oro de 18K con incrustaciones de rubí y la llevaba a su maletín— ¡No! ¿Qué haces? —dijo parándose de la cama y corriendo para ponérsele en frente y evitar que alcanzase su maletín—. No puedes llevártela, me la diste de cumpleaños… ¡Y fue la semana pasada!

James suspiró antes de besarla y apartarla de un tirón.

—Te traeré una réplica después.

—¡No quiero una réplica! —protestó Jane totalmente histérica— ¡Quiero esa! ¿Para qué demonios te la llevas? No. ¡Tú no estarás pensando en regalársela a la insignificante de tu esposa James! No irás a darle mi gargantilla a esa jodida perra estúpi…

Jane fue interrumpida por una fuerte bofetada que la derribó al suelo, quebrándosele la esquina del labio inferior.

—¡No vuelvas a insultar a Bella otra vez! —le gritó James mientras la levantaba por un brazo y la arrojaba devuelta a la cama—. No vuelvas siquiera a nombrarla.

James colocó la gargantilla en su maletín y se volvió para mirar a Jane que estaba como en un estado de shock, con las manos en su mejilla colorada. Él no la culpaba, nunca le había pegado y era porque nunca se había referido a Bella de esa manera. Él sabía que ella la odiaba, pero no había tenido, hasta hoy, la osadía de expresarlo con tales insultos.

James comenzó a vestirse, no había acabado de abrochar su pantalón cuando Jane cruzó los brazos por su cintura abrazándolo por la espalda, y empezó a sollozar, empapando su espalda de lágrimas.

—No te vayas todavía James, perdóname, no volveré a mencionarla, lo prometo. Pero no me dejes —le rogó Jane.

James se volteó para verla a la cara.

—Aunque lo quisiera, no puedo quedarme contigo, sabes que al final del día tengo que volver con mi esposa… —dijo James

Jane no pudo retener más a James. Ella vio con rabia como él cerraba la puerta y la dejaba sola, otra vez.

Recordó el día cuando James decidió cambiarla por Bella. Como la odiaba. Todo era perfecto entre ellos, hasta que él decidió casarse con _ella_. Jane lo dejó todo por él, renunció a su familia, a su vida y a todas las cosas que pudiesen inmiscuirse entre James y ella; y se había privado de todo eso, porque él se lo había pedido; inclusive traicionó a su esposo sólo para complacer a James. Podía acordarse del día que decidió decirle a James de que ya era una mujer libre, ese mismo día él le había anunciado su boda con Bella. Había objetado que ella había tardado mucho en decidirse, y que él necesitaba una buena mujer a su lado, para cubrir apariencias.

Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, James sería suyo, de una manera u otra ella sacaría a Bella de su camino.

* * *

Bella se tendió en su cama tan pronto llegó a su casa. En su mente rondaban las imágenes de lo que había pasado esa noche con Edward. Ella cerró los ojos y ahí estaba él, con esa belleza aristocrática que lo caracterizaba; aunque estuvo mal haberlo besado, algo en ella quería repetir el pequeño, pero placentero incidente.

Se dejó introducir en un sueño profundo, donde Edward era el protagonista. Bella se sentía a gusto allí, donde estaba él, no entendía como un hombre que apenas conocía podía brindarle tanta placidez.

Soñó que estaba otra vez en el restaurante, sólo que esta vez, ambos estaban solos; el lugar tenía una única mesa donde ellos se encontraban y el piano, él cual no estaba siendo tocado por nadie y aun así sonaba, pero la decoración era la misma. Edward, en vez de invitarla a bailar como había ocurrido originalmente, la tomó en brazos para luego recostarla sobre la mesa, y sin decir palabras comenzó a desvestirla. En un momento estaba vestida y en el otro se encontraba completamente desnuda ante Edward. Él, sin decir una palabra, bajó la cabeza y la tomó con su boca. Bella suprimió un gemido al sentir la lengua de Edward atormentándole esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

Edward incrementó sus caricias, haciendo que Bella gimiera constantemente. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de los dos, y mientras lo hacía, rodaron imágenes de ambos haciendo el amor, como si fuese un espectáculo de espejos que rondaban permitiéndole a Bella verse a sí misma en diferentes posiciones con Edward.

Se escuchaba la voz de Edward en el aire llamando a Bella, como si necesitara más de ella. La voz se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, y aunque Edward estaba cerca de ella, no era él quien hablaba, era su voz, pero él estaba muy sumido en proporcionarle placer.

—Bella, Bella, Bella. —Se oía la voz de Edward.

Bella luego sintió un empujón que la llevó a caerse de la mesa y Edward desapareció, esfumándose en el aire.

Ella abrió los ojos espantada, alguien le había perturbado el sueño y al despertar supo quien fue, ella vio a James parado frente a ella mirándola extrañado.

Bella se asustó, nunca le había tenido ese terror tan grande a su esposo, pero después de lo que pasó en la tarde, ella le temía y con mucha razón.

—Levántate Bella, quiero que me acompañes a cenar.

Bella frunció el seño antes de contestarle.

—No tengo hambre —dijo con un tono de desasosiego.

—Vístete y te espero abajo.

Bella no entendía su insistencia, pero ella no quería siquiera estar cerca de James, no sólo por miedo, sino también porque en su interior sentía los aguijonazos de la traición por haber besado a un desconocido.

—James, no me siento bien…

—¿Ahora qué tienes? —dijo James con notable exasperación.

Bella no podía creer su cinismo. Actuaba de manera inmune al abuso que cometió con ella en la tarde, pero así como a él le importaba poco el haberle causado daño, ella tampoco le mostraría importancia.

—Estoy cansada James; ¿tú realmente quieres compañía? Mejor llama a algunos de tus "socios" porque bastante tiempo pasas con ellos, ahora, si me disculpas volveré a mi pecaminoso sueño.

James no creyó haber escuchado bien, se quedó pasmado con la respuesta de Bella, mientras ella se cubría con las sábanas de pies a cabeza y volvía a dormir. Esta no era la mujer que había dejado en la tarde. _¿Qué fue lo último que le dijo? "Pecaminoso sueño"_, definitivamente algo estaba mal en ella.

James respiró profundamente, para evitar corromper a su mujer nuevamente, lo último que quería era escuchar sus lloriqueos otra vez. Así que por primera vez, intentó apaciguarla, cosa que no sabía hacer bien.

—Bella —dijo James mientras retiraba la sábana del rostro de ella—, compláceme y ven a cenar conmigo por favor.

Bella se llenó de cólera, este hombre no tenía ni el más mínimo gramo de vergüenza. A pesar de lo que le había hecho, él pretendía que ella se entusiasmase con sus propuestas.

—¿Complacerte, James? ¿Cómo eres capaz de pedirme tal cosa después del modo en que me trataste esta tarde? —preguntó Bella mirándolo con disgusto—. ¿Ni siquiera vas a disculparte?

—¿Disculparme? ¿Y por qué Bella? Por haberte hecho el amor, ¡por Dios eres mi esposa y no tengo por qué disculparme por eso! —le gritó James tomándola del brazo y obligándola a levantarse de la cama—. Ahora vístete, te espero abajo, y por lo que más quieras, no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo.

* * *

_2 Años atrás._

_Renée abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital dónde su esposo estaba interno, ella estaba acompañada de James Witherdale y se proponía presentarle a su marido el futuro esposo de su hija. _

_Cuando James entró a la habitación, se quedó pasmado al reconocer al hombre que estaba allí postrado en la pequeña cama del hospital, con el rostro pálido y los ojos cerrados._

_Qué pequeño es el mundo._

—_Charlie, estás despierto… Vine a presentarte a alguien —dijo Renée casi en un susurro, mientras se acercaba al hombre con James detrás._

_Charlie abrió los ojos al escuchar a Renée, y casi se le fue el aire cuando vio a James parado al lado de su mujer_

—_¡Qué diablos significa esto! —protestó Charlie, su tono de voz era grave y cortante._

—_Charlie, él es James Witherdale, el prometido de Bella, es de quién te estaba hablando ayer… Él pagará…_

—_¡No pensarás venderle a mi hija a este maldito bastardo, Renée! —Le interrumpió Charlie alterándose y cambiando de postura en la cama, de modo que pudiese quedar menos recostado y así mirar de frente a James, el cual tenía el rostro menos amistoso que él._

—_No hables así, James es un buen hombre para Bella —dijo pacientemente Renée y luego se dirigió a James—. Disculpe su actitud, es que está enfermo y…_

—_No se preocupe… ¿Por qué no nos deja a solas, así hablamos con más calma? —dijo James y curvó los labios en una media sonrisa antes de continuar—. No quiero tener problemas con mi futuro suegro._

_Renée asintió y salió de la habitación, James tomó una silla y se sentó a una distancia prudente de la cama dónde estaba Charlie, él cual le lanzaba una mirada que hubiese matado a cualquiera si los ojos tuviesen esa habilidad._

—_¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, no te conformaste con arruinarle la vida a Jane, y ahora también te quieres llevar a mi otra hija! ¡Primero sobre mi cadáver!_

—_Charlie… Te diré dos cosas: primero, yo no le hice daño a Jane, ella tomó su decisión de venir a mí; y segundo, no imaginé que Bella fuera tu hija. Realmente no lo sabía. —Dio un suspiro antes de seguir— Me casaré con Bella y espero que no tengas problemas con eso, y si los tienes, tendrás que tragártelos. —James se levantó de la silla, y se acercó más a Charlie, mirándolo a los ojos— Descuida, no lastimaré a Bella —dijo con suma sinceridad._

_Charlie alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar la garganta de James, y comenzó a ahorcarlo con fuerza. James logró zafarse empujando su mano. Charlie intentó agarrarlo nuevamente, pero el joven retrocedió varios pasos, haciendo que el enfermo se tambaleara perdiendo el equilibrio y se cayera de la cama. James rápidamente, llamó a las enfermeras, las cuales preguntaron cómo llegó a caerse, James objetó que él había intentado levantarse._

_Desde ese momento James sospechó que Charlie sería una molestia para sus planes de casarse con Bella, y si había algo que James no podía soportar eran los impedimentos. Él siempre se deshacía de ellos, y éste no sería la excepción._

* * *

Bella fue a reunirse con James al comedor. Tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de James que estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa. Su cena estaba servida, pero la miró con poco interés. Ella estaba muy desconcertada por la extraña actitud de su esposo, jamás la había tratado de esa forma en lo poco que tenían de casados.

—Pregunté si habías comido algo, y como me dijeron que no pediste nada, supuse que me estabas esperando como siempre lo haces. —Tomó un bocado antes de continuar— Pero al parecer no es así, ¿cierto?

Bella no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró a la cara, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él estaba disfrutando mucho lo que para ella era una humillación. Odiaba que su esposo la manipulara de esa manera, pero más humillante le parecía el hecho de que ella se dejara manipular; así que empezó a revolotear su cena sin intención alguna de comerla.

—Te traje algo —dijo aclarándose la garganta y sacando de su bolsillo derecho una gargantilla de oro con incrustaciones de lo que Bella pudo reconocer como pequeños rubíes, acto seguido se levantó para acercarse a ella por detrás y colocársela en su cuello.

Bella se movió ligeramente para evitar que él le tocara el cuello, tenía miedo de su cercanía, aparte de que su cuello todavía era víctima de pequeños hematomas que le dolían con cada tacto.

—Es solo una gargantilla Bella, no un collar de fuerza —dijo James colocando finalmente la gargantilla en su cuello sin lastimarla. Definitivamente tenía un esposo bipolar o con complejos de personalidad múltiple

—Gracias —dijo en un susurro.

* * *

Edward se levantó a tiempo para contestar el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de su escritorio. Echó una maldición en italiano cuando reconoció la voz del hombre que lo llamaba.

—¡Es que no sabes la diferencia horaria de aquí a Italia! ¡Maldición es más de la una de la mañana Anthony!

—No me hables en ese tono —dijo la voz del teléfono—. Ya me entere lo que estás haciendo. ¡Maldición!, ¿cómo se te ocurre tal cosa? Estás totalmente desquiciado… Sabes que, creo que necesitas ayuda, así que toma el primer vuelo y regresa aquí de inmediato. Ah y ni se te ocurra protestar, porque no te estoy dando una maldita sugerencia —exclamó.

Edward estaba hirviendo en furia. ¡Rayos! Él sabía que no podía confiar en su indiscreta cuñada. Ella se había enterado de sus intenciones, por descuido de Edward, cuando escuchó su conversación con su cómplice mientras planificaba sus futuros crímenes, y por supuesto le había ido con el chisme a su hermano, aunque hubiese prometido no decir palabra.

—¡Por qué no mejor te ocupas de controlar a tu mujer y me dejas terminar de arruinar mi maldita vida cómo diablos se me plazca! —dijo Edward con rabia.

—Edward, sabes perfectamente que odio a esa gente tanto como tú, pero por un demonio, no puedes hacer eso, ¡esas mujeres son inocentes!

Edward se bufó de eso.

—Inocentes… —repitió el con la voz fría y baja.

* * *

**Muchos misterios con respecto a Edward y su venganza... mmm tal vez sea hora de esclarecer un poco la situación...**

**No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews con sus opiniones, me gusta saber que tal les esta pareciendo la historia.**

**Y Gracias a mi querida beta Patto por hacer un excelente trabajo.**

**Follow/Favorite y hasta la semana próxima!**

**Un beso enorme, yyhalia :3**


End file.
